


I'll keep the door unlocked

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Castiel leaving the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll keep the door unlocked

When Dean tells Cas he needs to leave, the heartbreak on his friend’s face nearly crushes him. Because this is the exact opposite of what either of them wants- Cas isn’t supposed to leave, he’s supposed to stay, to live with Sam and Dean and Dean can help him with becoming human and they can have movie nights and just- so many human things Castiel won’t get to experience with Dean.

When Dean tells Cas he needs to leave, he lets him go to his room, pick a duffel, a few clothes, gives him some cash. And when he isn’t looking, Dean sneaks a small piece of paper into the duffel, too.

When Dean tells Cas he needs to leave, Cas can barely believe it. And so, when he’s outside the bunker once more, standing there with just that duffel in his hand, he can feel his heart breaking. Dean doesn’t want him. Dean never wanted him.

When Dean tells Cas he needs to leave, Cas heads out on the road, walks all the way until the main highway, and hitches the first ride out of town he can manage. It takes a few hours, but he manages.

When Dean tells Cas he needs to leave, Cas ends up in a shitty motel for an extremely cheap price. Cas sits on the bed, head in his hands, before he gets the duffel and digs through it. He starts when there’s a note falling out of the duffel. He picks it up, turning it from one side to the other, before he begins to read.

_Cas-_

_I don’t want you to go, but I have no choice. I can’t tell you. I know you’d understand if I told you, but I still can’t. I don’t hate you. I don’t want you to go, Cas. I want you to know that- you’re a good guy, okay? I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. If you still want to come back one day, when it’s safe, I’ll keep the door unlocked._

_-Dean_

When Dean tells Cas he needs to leave, Cas finds himself breaking down in a motel room, clutching a crumpled piece of paper with barely legible writing. He doesn’t understand these emotions, why he’s so upset, why he feels like he’s being ripped apart- he doesn’t have anyone to teach him these feelings.

When Dean tells Cas he needs to leave, Cas decides that Dean has a good reason for it. Cas can trust Dean. Even when Dean is making it very hard for him to be trusted.

When Dean tells Cas he needs to leave, Cas forgives Dean. He’ll back soon, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure why I wrote this, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!


End file.
